Have You Forgotten?
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: Danny and co encounter Skulker yet again. This time he has two, very strange characters with him, that they've never met. They say, they aren't from where they're from. And where the heck is that?


Few things:

The character is myself, and then there is J. He's the character I created. You can check him out at my dA account. Just go to 

------

Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the street to Fenton Works, in other words, Danny's house.

"Danny, why don't you come to my house. I mean your house is too dangerous being loaded with all that new ghost stuff." Sam said to the boy with the red and white shirt. He sighed.

"I don't know. I still have to-" by this point the trio had walked into the driveway of Danny's house, and a blue mist made it's why out of Danny's mouth and into the crisp air.

Sam quickly looked around. "Is there a ghost around here? I don't see one..." she looked at Danny as he changed to Phantom. His hair became white as snow, and eyes greener than grass. To complete his super hero look was a black and silver suit.

"I smell...a rat." Danny whispered as he peered into his own house. "In there."

Sam looked worried. "But...you CAN'T go in there in your ghost form. Not with your Dad's new stuff ALL over the house."

"Must be a trap." Tucker said.

"Maybe." Danny said looking puzzled.

Suddenly, a ghost that looked familiar appeared and he had someone with him, no...two people with him!

"Skulker. Again." Danny groaned wiping his face anxiously.

"But who's he got with him? He's like holding them hostage or something." Tucker said pointing to two figures, one in each of Skulker's hands.

"Tuck, he's not-" Danny started but then Skulker came closer. He was grinning at them and the trio was able to hear voices.

"YOUR fault." Said one of them that sounded like a girl. As she came into veiw they could see she had glasses that looked like they had just been punched and broken. Her shirt collar was being held by Skulker's left hand. Her blonde hair was down and messy, her face grudgy, her eyes were glassy blue. She was very thin, and her arms were crossed as she stuck her tongue out at the other stranger in Skulker's right hand.

"What did I do?" The stranger said. This one was definatly a boy. His hair was long, black and also red at some points. He too had glasses, but they were not broken. He was also thin, his eyes burning black, and he also had something Danny and the others didn't expect him to have. He had a long slender tail that was partly red but mostly black. It waved back and forth in annoyance.

"YOU had to-" the girl started to say.

"Oh stop arguing you idiots!" Skulker said. He grinned at Danny. The girl followed Skulker's gaze and saw Danny.

"Oh, Hello!" she put on an innocent face. "You must be the one Skulker wants to destroy and put in his collection?"

Skulker grunted.

"Nice way to put it, spork." the boy said. He too looked down at the three very confused kids. "Don't mind her, she's a little insane."

The girl rolled her eyes.

Skulker coughed. "So we meet again, ghost child."

"I guess so, now what do you want, and who are they?" Danny said, pointing to the two he had never met before.

"Oh I'm, PF4S." The girl giggled.

Danny looked at her like she was nuts.

"OR..." the boy glared at her. "Mary, that's her real name. I told you she was crazy."

"And you would be?" Sam asked.

"Jason. or J." he answered, tail still waving in annoyance.

"Dude, your tail is cool..." Tucker said watching it wave back and forth endlessly.

"Enough! Enough about the stupid tail!" Skulker said.

"But I-" Tucker started.

"I'M here, obviously to get the ghost boy because of your 'uniqueness' right?" Skulker said ignoring Tucker with a passion.

"Then why haven't you done anything yet?" Mary spoke up.

"Because he's a spork and so are you." J said.

Mary blinked. "That was horrible, J. I'm disap-"

"SILENCE!" Skulker said shaking the two of them up and down. Mary's glasses flew off in the process, but Danny caught them.

"How come I've never met you before?" Danny said when Skulker stopped shaking J and Mary.

When the world stopped shaking, Mary shrugged. "You're not from where we are. I guess."


End file.
